I Want Your Candy!
by MeeShee MuhFFin
Summary: In a hungry search for the munchies, Chouji finds himself in a sticky, sweet situation he can't seem to get out of...
1. I Want This!

A/N: I don't know if I'm serious about this CrackPairing or not, but I can assure you: It'll be fuckin' awesome.

No further comments...

* * *

Chomp. Crackle, chomp, chomp. Crumble, pop. Slickened fingers dived back into the new chip bag, the other hand tossing the now-empty ball of thin plastic. Chouji clamped his mouth down on the Barbeque flavored fried potatoes, making small slurping, munching noises as he walked. It was a nice, quiet day in Konoha, and Chouji'd decided to take a walk. Hah, a walk? He was shopping for more sweets and snacks. He stomped down the road in his hungry-induced search, stopping along the ways to munch and chomp on some squid's-on'a-stick, and passing by a couple Health-Bar stands, though not looking back a second time. He'd finally passed a store- a real store, not just a wooden stand- that had the sign "CANDY" , and immediately headed for the door. When the glass was opened, a cute little jingling sound alerted the clerk that someone had entered. A silver-haired man, who looked no older than 18, smiled at him coldly. "Welcome!" He greeted, ushering Chouji closer."Will you be buying anything today?" Chouji practically drooled at the various choices of candy, chocolate, and donuts.

"Oh, God..." The fat ninja murmured, slurping up some saliva. "I-I want this one!" He pointed to the chocolate donuts. "The whole row, and that one, too! And that one, and- ooh!" He jumped and pointed to Mystery Flavored Swirl Lollipops, "The butternut toffee, too!" He ran to the other side and started picking out more and more things, always giggling and cackling in his own twisted, sweets-filled delight. All this ordering, though, made the clerk gap and gawk at the fat boy.

"Are you sure you want all that?" The silver-haired teen asked. Chouji looked up with the most serious face he could muster, and in a demonic-like voice, growled, "Gotta problem with the order? It's not because of my WEIGHT, is it?" Silver-head quickly shook his head, getting out a couple dozen bags for the kid's order.

_Does he really have enough money to pay for all of this?_ Kabuto groaned as he packed the different sweets into which-what bags. As he'd finished up the packing, the door bell jingled. He glared at the person. _Why did I have to disguise as the clerk for such a stupid store? AND WHO IS IT NOW? CAN'T THEY SEE I'M BUSY?_

"Ch-Chouji?" Shikamaru staggered back a foot, doom spreading through his veins. He looked at the bags of sweets and gulped. His teammate's face morphed into a pleading and guilty smile. "Shikamaru! What a surprise_._ H-how are you? You been good? How's Ino?" The boy rambled, drawing closer to the post-terrified teammate. "Would you mind...-"

"I came here on accident!" Shikamaru yelled, practically flying to the exit and howling, "I will not pay!"

And, an awkward silence fell upon Kabuto and the fat boy. With a clear of the throat, Kabuto asked, "Does that mean you aren't able to pay for... this?" He motioned to the numerous bags with question. Chouji turned around, a devastated look on his face.

"WHAT?" He bellowed, running to the counter and slamming his hands down on the glass. He leaned forward, nostrils flaring, "Is there ANY way at all I could pay you back for this?" Kabuto summed up the amount with a calculator, and showed the outcome numbers to Chouji. "Nine hundred twenty seven yen? You can pay that?" He asked skeptically, raising a silver brow. Chouji stopped, spluttered, and then wailed, "Can i repay you in some other way?"

Kabuto tapped the glass in though, looking towards the door that said 'Employees Only'. He frowned at the boy, though took out a sleek-looking Walky-Talky. "Uh, sir?" He mumbled, looking away from the boy once more. "I have a kid here who wants to buy a shitload of candy, but he can't pay for it all. C-can you, uh, help him out?"

Just then, the door for employees opened with a woosh, and the palest man Chouji'd ever seen stepped out with a widespread smile. "Welcome!" He bellowed, having raised his hands during his entrance. They fell to his side while he brusquely walked towards the two. "What seems to be the problem?" He asked, his slit eyes directed towards the silver-haired man seemed to gulp under such intensity, "W-well, sir, this boy wanted to buy a-a lot of things, but he's unable to p-pay. Do you think he could f-find work around here, or- you know, something?" The others' chin raising, as if Kabuto had been lying to him. He turned his attention to the fat ninja, that wide smile spreading incredibly so. Something was... Familiar about this stranger, but Chouji just couldn't guess what it was...

"Please, step into the back." The pale manager swept a hand towards the Employee's storage room. Chouji sniffled and headed in shame, towards the closet room.. "Do I have to work?" He groaned, not looking back at the two older men. The manager gave Kabuto a 'look', then turned towards the sulking boy. "In a sense, dear child."

So, as Chouji and the strange manager stepped into the closet-like storage, the door had closed behind them in such a rush, it made the man's long black ponytail wisp around him. Chouji turned, or tried, and gulped at the closeness of the other. "Mr. Manager?" He asked, looking up towards his face. "You're a little close, canya back up a little?" The man smiled, murmuring, "Please, call me..." a devious smirk, "Orochimaru." Chouji, appalled, stepped back and growled, "What the hell! How could I not tell?" Orochimaru laughed, languidly puling at the ponytail and releasing his long, silky black hair. "Orochimaru, y-you... Why'd you lead me here? T-to kill me." He stated the last sentence as if it were for-sure. Orochimaru threw his head back to guffaw and such foolishness, surprising the fat ninja boy and making him shiver.

"Of course not, child." A hand came to caress Chouji's puffy cheek, leaning downward to match the ninja's height. "You wanted candy, right?" The same hand slid up to the boy's hair and tugged him downwards. "Well? That's the best candy on the market." He murmured, tugging at the strands of hair, pulling the boy's head towards his crotch.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Chouji protested, trying to pull away. His eyes teared up as strands of hair were pulled out, hissing in pain while his hands found solid surface. As hard as he could, he hit the wall with every intent at escaping. Surely that silver-haired clerk would hear him- right?

"There's no point in trying to escape. Kabuto knows what I'm up to, and he's already closed up the shop by now. So, I suggest you get sucking, unless you really do want to die." Chouji gulped and looked at the relatively large bulge protruding from Orochimaru's pants. His teeth were chattering, and when he swallowed his collective saliva once more, he couldn't help but feel small bits of his pride flow down his throat and settle like butterflies in the pit of his stomach.

It was a stupid question, cliché even, but Chouji had to know; "Why me?" He jumped again at the cold man's laugh, looking up meekly at his smiling face. A hand reached down to caress his puffy cheek once more, "Because, dear boy, I like them big."

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Who wants to know what happens next? I friggin' do! You know what? I'll continue this, but only if you guys review! It can even be a flamer, those guys make me giggle :)

Honestly, this crackpairing creeps me the hell out and makes me gag, but I friggin' love writing it. Again, it makes me giggle xD

So, you guys should comment on this, and we'll all see what happens next! Does Kabuto open the door? Does Chouji get raped? Did Orochimaru dump Sasuke for the fat-boy ninja? Find out, in the next chapter!


	2. Midnight Snack? Of course!

_A/N: Woo! Another chapter. Amazin', right?  
_

_Up ahead are dangers, dearies: Smut, smut, smut! Ahh, old man and pudgy ninjas! How... Delicious? -gets green in the cheeks-_

_Thank you for reading:)_

* * *

Chouji gulped nervously at the mere sight of the clothed, protruding member. Could he really swallow his pride and proceed with this... _Entirely_ disgusting, perverted act? It was purely sickening, to even think of himself doing such things. With a man; Orochimaru, no less!

The snake-like man had his fingers curling an sifting through Chouji's course brown hair, tugging and pulling until the boy's eyes had teared up. "What are you doing? Just sitting there? Get to work!" The cold man hissed, shuffling closer to the boy's face and glaring impatiently down. He'd waited for this long enough, and he absolutely wanted it _now_. So, with quivering breath and twitching fingers, the pudgy ninja worked the waistband of the man's pants, pulling them down to his thighs.

_Oh God, I can't do this..._ Chouji sobbed internally, looking fearfully at the large organ. "I-I...-" he tried, looking up towards the seething Orochimaru. "I don't know how to..." A cold hand touched his cheek. "You'll know how if you practice, dear, sweet Chouji." He shook his head defiantly, glaring up and getting that usual spark within him. "Why are you doing this!" He barked, scooting away from the looming man. His white lips curled into a cold smile, Chouji's hair being tugged on once again.

"Simply because I want to." He said, matter-of-fact.

The young ninja's glare intensified, "That's it? 'Cause you want to? What about what I wanna do?" His smile stayed, cruel and unforgiving.

"You don't get a say in this, Chouji. _I'm_ the one in charge." Chouji climbed to his feet, about four inches shorter than Orochimaru. His glare had the same effect, even at full height: It did nothing to stir the snakeman's anger or fear, only more _excitement_. That's all he could think about- Excitement, pleasure, all the things he could _do _to this little ninja, who wasn't even a foot away from him...

He'd been so close to touch him, to feel the boiling rage that filtered through Chouji's body, to ravish him completely- "Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto's voice sounded through the thin door frame, a knock soon following. "We have a... Guest here to see you."

The pale man's eyes slid into slits. He turned around, pulled his pants up, and practically kicked the door open, Kabuto stepping back just in time not to get hit. "Then you need to distract them while I'm-"

"Orochimaru?" Tsnuade's anger-filled voice chilled Kabuto and Chouji to the bone. She stomped near the employee closet, jerking Chouji right out of there and to the back of her. He squealed as he hit the floor, looking fearfully up at the Hokage. "I-I-I-"

"Shut up," she dragged, stepping him aside and glaring at the snakeman. "What are you doing here?" Sh leaned forward, a hand sternly formed on her hip, "You could get in major trouble if someone found out!" A hand wildly circled where Chouji was shivering, "And press so many charges if they saw you with this child!"

Chouji got to his feet, huffing and puffing. "Tsunade! You're not gonna do anything about the evilest ninja in the world being in Konoha?" He was flabbergasted that the mightiest ninja he'd ever known was condoning such disgustingness. She looked over at him, eyes slitted and her left, blonde eyebrow twitching irritably..

"Are you still here?" She huffed, turning her full attention to him. "Listen, Chouji. You need to get out of here. Forget what you saw, and heard; alright?" He gulped and dusting off nonexistent dirt.

"But, he-"

She stepped closer to him, "Get outta here!"

And so, frightened and unwanted, Chouji ran away without another look back at a smirking, cocky Orochimaru.

* * *

It had gotten later and darker into the evening, Chouji just getting out of the shower and beginning to towel his hair off more rough than necessary. Thoughts about Orochimaru kept him hungry all day no matter how much he ate. He was embarrassed, his pride had been taken away, and he desperately needed a sandwich. Chouji pulled boxer-briefs over his pudgy hips, following after were a pair of bright orange gym shorts that Naruto had so generously gave him. The overweight ninja opened his door and headed downstairs, turning left and to the kitchen. His apartment was slightly darkened, save for the light casting a beam along the stairway and carpet. A nervous shiver danced his spine, his eyes looking around while he reached the fridge. Slowly, carefully, he opened it. Why was he being so careful, though? It's not like Orochimaru would pop up right there, in his hou-

"You getting a midnight snack, Chouji?" That newly-found, chilling voice whispered hotly into his ear. "I know something _much_ tastier than the food you have in there." A paled hand when straight to the shaking ninja's, curling fingers around Chouji's own. Orochimaru's chin rested on his left shoulder, his smile too hard to hide.

The younger ninja cringed away from him, closer to the opened fridge. "Get off of me!" He hissed, his voice high-pitched. Orochimaru laughed at this, though, shaking his head and cornering the pudgy ninja. Chouji was turned around, squeaking under such a tall figure, barely able to see his face in such lighting. He was completely and utterly shocked though as the superior placed one, tiny kiss on his lips. He was speechless. Couldn't utter one word. Frozen in time, even. The elder pulled him away, the toe of his foot closing the chiller. A hand securely locked around the shorter ninja's wrist, insuring no escape could be made.

Orochimaru doubted Chouji could even comprehend anything at this point in time, though. The thought made butterflies flutter and tickle his stomach and a wide grin spread like warm butter on his face. They traveled the stairs, up towards Chouji's room. No objections were made. The smaller ninja didn't protest.

The paler man looked around the boy's room, surveying the slight messiness, although not minding it one bit. He expected as much, anyways. His main priority: Getting his little ninja in bed. So, he turned towards the mattress, pushing the dazed ninja directly onto it. He kept the light on, though; he wanted to watch as the little ninja _gave_ himself away. The bed creaked noisily as Orochimaru crawled upon it, licking his lips and awaiting to taste the little ninja.

Chouji clutched at the sheets, a deep blush setting on it cheeks. If he hadn't wanted this earlier, and had fought about it, what makes him not complain now? Why wasn't he telling Orchimaru off? He wanted to, but... He just couldn't.

"Good boy," the pale man cooed, placing soft, teasing kisses along his chubby cheeks. A hand slowly traced the string of the others' gym shorts and cackling as he started to slide them off. He spread the boy's knees apart and dove a hand straight into his boxer-briefs.

Chouji gaped, "Woah!" He squeaked, biting his lip and trying to keep his gasps at bay. He huffed hotly as such a dirty hand started to harden his length. He found his breathing to get heavier and heavier every time Orochimaru pressed his thumb roughly on the head- he just couldn't take it. The paler, older man leaned forward and caught the youngster's lips, prying them apart and diving his long tongue inside. Chouji mewled, clutching a hand into black locks, pulling him closer.

_What are you doing?_ He yelled at himself, _You do not like Orochimaru! Stop it, this instant!_

He shut himself up, though, closing his eyes and twirling his own tongue around the older ninja's. A guttural, pleased moan traveled Orochimaru's throat as he pushed deeper and deeper into such a delicious cavern., to the point where the tip of his tongue rimmed around the first ring of Chouji's throat. The brown-haired boy gasped and shivered at such a feeling, trying to meld his lips with the others'. Orochimaru, of course enjoying this to its fullest extent, pulled away and licked at Chouji's wet mouth. His hand tightened significantly around the boy's length, drawing out a nice, long moan from him. Orochimaru straddled the boy, pumping fast and quick. Chouji shook and groaned, tossed and turned under such a watchful eye.

The paled snakeman bent down and whispered in his ear, "Are you going to come for me, Chouji?" A gasp flew out of the younger ninja's mouth as he tried forming words.

Finally, a wave of absolute pleasure wafted over the boy's form, making him cry, "O-oh, yes!" Orochimaru smirked like a deviant as he felt warm seed cover his fingers. He licked the shell of Chouji's ear and murmured gutturally,

"Good boy. Now, it's _my_ turn."

* * *

_I'm sorry it took so long to get out. The rush and hardness of my other new story(It's KH one, you guys should check it out :o) was a lot to deal with, but now I finally have both th second chapter for This story, and the other, newer story. All in all, I'm happy I got both chap's done. It was such a breather, haha._

_So, how was it? Everyone's comments on the first chapter absolutely made me want to get this one out, I was so surprised and joyed to see people liking it, haha. I hope everyone sticks around for more, too! What kind of trouble is Chouji gonig to get in?_

Meeshee's Mush

**_: **Isn't it? Haha

**Pufffcheeks: **Totally trying : ) Thank you!

**SLH: **Of course! I'm sorry it tok so long to get out. My other story's second chapter washard to write, and I was still halfway done with this chapter, too. I do? That's so amazingly nice of you to say, thank you! I would be delited to see that xDD

**Tahlia Ookuzi:** I'm trying to xD I wanna see what I can come up with for this story, too, haha! I love sweets, too, I'm totally like a... skinnier Chouji- me and him share a boooond. Isn't he? He loves it, too. You think so? :o Thank you very much : )

_To anyone else who favorited the story, really- I'm happy to know you like , I encourage everyone to keep on reading!_


End file.
